jakwytresowacsmokafandomcom-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:Maaruda221/Berk naszym domem
''' Berk naszym domthumbem' '''Parę informacji:' '-Wszystko dzieje się po filmie' '-Niektóre postacie będą wymyślane ' '-Będę opowiadał z różnych perspektyw ' '-Postaram się nie robić błędów ortograficznych' 'Rozdział 1' ''' Czkawka' '''Mineło już trochę czasu od śmierci taty a ja nadal się zamartwiam. Cieszę się że mam przy sobię mamę, Astrid i przyjaciół na których zawsze mogę liczyć. Niedawno poleciałem z Szerbkiem na zwykły lot lecz nagle zauważyłem 4 płonące staki a obok ich wielką fregatę. Była ogromna, nigdy tak wielkiej nie widziałem. Wylądowałem na niej i zauważyłem Dagura z jakąś dziewczyną. Miała czarne włosy, zielone oczy i bliznę na ustach. Swym złym wzrokiem Dagur przeszywał mnie na wylot.' Dagur: Ooo... Czkawka. Miło cię widzieć... po raz ostatni! ''' '''Czkawka: Czego chcesz Dagur? Znowu próbować podbić Berk? Dagur: No wiesz po śmierci Stoicka wasza wyspa stała się słaba a ja takiej nie potrzebuje więc zamierzam zrównać Berk z ziemią! Z każdym słowem zaczynał mnie coraz bardziej denerwować. Czkawka: Nie pozwolę ci na to! Rozumiesz?! Dagur: Nie nie rozumiem! Z uśmiechem rzekł! -Wyciągnąć armatę! Rzuciłem się na niego a Szczerbatek strzelał w jego żołnieży żeby nie wystrzelili z armaty. Jednak wszystko nie poszło po naszej myśli.. Ta dziewczyna wystrzeliła strzałkę usypiającą w Szerbatka a mnie ogłuszyła. Obudziłem się z zawiązanymi rękoma i nogami. Niestety musiałem na to patrzeć: Dagur: Strzelać!!! ''' '''Czkawka: Niee!! Potworze!!!! Jak mogłeś?! Dagur: Masz rację jestem potworem. Zrzucić go do oceanu! A nocną furię zostawcie, może mi się przydać..... Miotałem się jak tylko mogłem ale niestety wrzucili mnie do morza. Wiedziałem że nie ma już możliwości na przeżycie tego i gdy zacząłem się dusić poczułem dziwne uczucie, uczucie które uświadomiło mi że to był tylko sen... Obudziłem się przerażony i cały spocony a przed sobą zauważyłem Astrid: Astrid: Znowu? Czkawka coś jest nie tak... Czkawka: Wiem.. Astrid: To już piąty raz w tygodniu.. Co się dzieje?! Czkawka: Nie mam pojęcia... Cały czas myśle o tacie.. Astrid: To przestań! Ja cię rozumiem też niechciałabym stracić taty ale to przez to cały czas się nie wysypiasz i jesteś roztrzęsiony. Czkawka: Może i masz rację... ''' '''Astrid: Pewnie że mam. Uśmiechneła się do mnie i mnie przytuliła. Nagle usłyszałem głos mamy z kuchni: Valka: Czkawka! Śniadanie! Czkawka: Już idę. Astrid: Lepiej idź.. Twoja mama wołała cię z 3 razy. Roześmiała się. A ja ją pocałowałem w policzek i pożegnała mnie. Zszedłem na dół i pierwsze co to dostałem ścierką przez łeb: Valka: Ile to można cię wołać?! ''' '''Czkawka: Przepraszam.. Zagadałem się z Astrida Valka: No dobrze ale zjedz bo za chwilę musisz iść do wielkiej hali bo Jorgenson znowu ma jakieś problemy Czkawka: To w sumie u nich rodzinne. Mama i ja roześmialiśmy się. Ale nagle usłyszałem krzyk Astrid.... Wybiegłem ile miałem sił w nogach i zauważyłem Astrid biegnącą w moim kierunku krzyczącą do mnie: Astrid: Czkawka! Czkawka! Czkawka: Co się stało?! Astrid: Na plaży jakaś dziewczyna leży nieprzytomna z rozbitą łódką i cała jest poobijana. Z każdym jej słowem robiłem coraz większe oczy. Czkawka: Musimy tam iść! Gdzie dokładnie? Astrid: Chodź zaprowadze cię... '*Podczas drogi na plaże*' Astrid: Poprosiłam Śledzika aby miał na nią oko bo wyglądała tragicznie Czkawka: To nie mogliście jej tu przynieś? Astrid: Wolałam żebyś ty przyszedł do nas przecież wiesz jaki jest Śledzik zaraz by się o coś podchnął. Czkawka: W sumie to masz rację... '*Na plaży*' Śledzik: W końcu jesteście! Chyba się powoli budzi.. Odwróciliśmy ją bo leżałą na plecach a ja doznałem szoku. Myśli Czkawki: Zaraz jak to przecież ona wygląda zupełnie jak dziewczyna z mojego snu. Ta sama blizna te same włosy tylko oczu nie widzę. Myślałem cały czas patrząc się na nią ale ktoś mnie szturchnął i wyrwałem się z myślenia Astrid: Co się tak gapisz Czkawka? Pomóż nam! ''' '''Czkawka: Jasne.. przepraszam Wzięliśmy ją do mojej mamy, to co się stukło owineła bandażem, dała jej trochę jaczego mleka wraz z ziarnami słonecznika podobno bardzo dobrze działa na takie przypadki i na następny dzień miała się obudzić. '*Następnego dnia*' Wstałem i Astrid miała rację przestał mi się śnić ten głupi sen, umyłem się, okrzątnąłem i zszedłem na dół na śniadanie a przy stole siedziała dziewczyna: Dziewczyna: Dziękuje za pomoc. Jestem tobie wdzięczna Czkawka: Pomagali mi przyjaciele.. Skąd przypłynełaś? Nigdy cię nie widziałem na wyspie.. Dopytywałem się jak kapturek wilka przebranego za babcie. Dziewczyna: Z wyspy Atheria to niedaleko od wyspy łupieżców, ale nie martw się nie trzymam z nimi. Czkawka: Nie miałbym po co się martwic bo z łupieżcami mamy pokój od trzech lat. Uśmiechneła się do mnie. A jak masz na imię? Dastia: Mam na imię Dastia Czkawka: Więc miło cię poznać! Miło ją przyjąłem chociaż nadal nie byłem pewien, martwię się o swoją wyspę. Nie wiem czy te sny to było jakieś ostrzeżenie czy może śniło mi się co ma się zdarzyć... Wolałbym pierwszą obcje.. Wyszedłem z domu razem z Dastią i zaproponowałem jej żeby się poznała z resztą moich przyjaciół chociaż i tak jej nie ufałem.. Doszliśmy do akademii a Dastia patrzyła ze zdumieniem we mnie i powiedziała: Dastia: To ty to zbudowałeś? ' '''Czkawka: Nie arena jest na naszej wyspie od setek lat.. ' '''Dastia: Ale to ty oswoiłeś jedyną nocną furię! To niesamowity wyczyn! Czkawka: Właśnie nocna furia.... Szczerbek! Gdzie jesteś? W tym momencie zauważylem jak wielka czarna plama na mnie skacze. Wiadomo że to był Szczerbatek. Zaczął mnie lizać i miziać się do mnie: Czkawka: Szczerbek dość! Już wystarczy! Ej.....ej... Przestań! Jedyne co widziałem to twarz Szczerbatka ale słyszałem cały czas śmiech tej dziewczyny. W tym momencie wyszycy wyszli przed bramę i zaczeli się śmiać tylko jedynie Astrid podeszła i podrapała Szczerbka Astrid: Wystarczy Szczerbek. Z uśmiechem cichym głosem powiedziała. No już dawaj na arene Czkawka! Czekamy na ciebie od 20 minut. Wszedłem na arene i wszyscy zaczęlismy trening. Powiedziałem Dastii aby usiadła na trybunach i oglądałała trening. Lecz po chwili mojej nie uwagi znikneła ale ja się tym zbytnio nie przejąłem i kontynuuowałem trening. Niestety to że się tym nie przejąłem było błędem.... W jednej chwili w naszej wyspie zatrzęsła się ziemia. To był Dagur! Z armią Szepczących Śmierci z Krzykozgonem na czele. Trzymał uwięzioną Dastie: Dagur: No witam Czkawuś.. Jak ci idzię? Dobrze sprawujesz wyspą? Czkawka: Co ty znowu za gierki odgrywasz?! Mam już dosyć! Wypuść ją i wynoś się z Berk! Dagur: Nie wydaje mi się... Atakować!! ''' '''Z dwa tuziny Szepczących Śmierci rzuciły się na Berk. Nie mogłem na to pozwolić. Berk jest moim domem i nie pozwole aby ktoś go bezcześcił. Ruszyłem za Dagurem a wszyscy polecieli za mną: Czkawka: Co wy robicie?! Poradze sobie sam. Brońcie mieszkańców! Sączysmark: Jasne. Że co? Pierwszy raz Smark się ze mną zgodził.. Miłe uczucie. Kontynuowałem gonitwe za Dagurem lecz nie zauważyłem Astrid która nie poleciała pomóc mieszkańcom. Dagur strzelił z swojej kuszy ale Szczerbek strzelił plazmą i spalił strzałe i trafił w Krzykozgona. Dagur spadł na ziemię a Krzykozgon uciekł. Czkawka: To koniec Dagur! Nie mam siły na te twoje gierki! Puść ją i będzie po sprawie.. Dagur: Ach... Czkawuś mnie tak łatwo nie wykiwasz! ''' '''Nagle zza pleców poczułem czyjiś oddech.. Złapał mnie za szyje i zaczął przyduszać. To był Albrecht.. Czkawka: Jak mogłeś nas zdradzić?! Albrecht! mówiłem ledwo oddychając ''' '''Albrecht: Dagur zaoferował mi nową wyspę więc czemu mam nie korzystać? Miałem już mroczki przed oczami jednak gdy zaczynałem tracić przytomność puścił mnie. Okazało się że Astrid cały czas mnie śledziła i uratowała mi życie. Jednak Dagur wystrzelił linę która uniemożliwiła Astrid możliwość do obrony. Dagur: Dobra zmywamy się z tąd! A ja zabiorę ciebię ślicznotko.. Wrzucić go do morza! Nie mam czasu na kolejne droczenie się z nim! Zepchneli mnie dzięki Thorowi że było wysoko bo mojej mamie udało się mnie złapać: ''' '''Valka: Czkawka! Otrząśnij się! Powoli zaczynałem się budzić. Czkawka: Mamo on zabrał Astrid! Musimy ją ratować! Valka: Wiem widziałam.. Nie damy rady synu.. Astrid to dzielna dziewczyna, na pewno sobie poradzi Każde słowo bolało mnie jeszcze bardziej chociaż mama chciała mnie pocieszyć... Jedyne co widziałem to armie Szepczących Śmierci odlatujących z Astrid... Oby sobie poradziła.. 'Rozdział 2 ' ''' Astrid' '''Byłam przerażona chodz trzymałam zimną krew. Zbliżaliśmy się do jakiejś wyspy która służyła Dagurowi jako główna baza. Po wylądowaniu rozwiązali mnie z więzów ale zakuli w kajdany z Gronklowego Żelaza. Byłam zszokowana jak to zauważyłam..' Dagur: Świetnie się spisałaś kochanie! ' '''Dastia: Dziękuje.. Co z nią zrobimy? Damy na pożarcie Krzykozgonowi? ' '''Dagur: Nie.. Jak Czkawka będzie chciał ją odzyskać użyjemy jej jako monete przetargową.. Astrid: Potworze! Czkawka już nie żyje przez ciebie! Miałeś to zaplanowane! Dagur: Dokładnie Astrid! Dokładnie! Przybliżył się i pogłaskał mnie w policzek. Dlatego prędzej czy później zginiesz.. jeżeli jednak ktoś po ciebie przyleci będzie prosty układ: Ty za Berk! Hahaha! Astrid: Jesteś nienormalny! Zaczęłam się szarpać ale na nic. Dagur: Tak masz rację! Wtrącić ją do lochów! Wrzucili mnie tam jak śmiecia.. Jedyne o czym sobie myślałam to o Czkawce. Zasuneli kraty i zapadła ciemność. A ja jedyne co mogłam zrobić to modlić się o pomoc i płakać nad Czkawką.... ''' *Następnego dnia*' '''Obudził mnie jakiś żołnierz Dagura. Nie była to miła pobudka bo od razu musiał tam stać sam Dagur.. :' Dagur: Jak się spało? Nawet nie zdąrzyłam odpowiedzieć bo mi przerwał. Dobrze? To świetnie! Mam zamiar ci pokazać pewną rzecz... Siedziałam cicho, nic nie odpowiadałam, byłam zamknięta w sobie Dagur: Obraziłaś się? Jaka szkoda..... Mało mnie interesują te twoje fochy! Brać ją! Zabrał mnie w głąb wyspy.. Było tam ogromne jezioro ale było tam jeszcze coś co było praktycznie rozmiarów tego jeziora. Ogromna fregata! Astrid: O matko!... ''' '''Dagur: Tak wiem... Przepiękny widok czyż nie? Właśnie tym mam zamiar zrównać Berk z ziemią a właściwie z wodą. Nagle wbiegł zdenerwowany Albrecht: Albrecht: Co?! Miała być moja! ' '''Dagur: Miała.... ale zmieniłem plany! Zakuć go w kajdany! Nasza piękność będzie miała towarzysza... ' '''Albrecht: Jesteś ochydnym zdrajcą! I świrusem! Dagur w tym momencie walnął Albrechta pięścią w twarz: Dagur: Masz szanować swojego pana! Zabrać ich z tąd! Nie mam czasu na nich! Lecz po chwili Dagur powiedział: Zaczekajcie! Mam lepszy pomysł!... Miał strasznie szeroki uśmiech na twarzy i przerażało mnie to: Wziąść ich na arenę miło będzie popatrzeć jak siłują się z naszymi smoczkami!..... Byłam przerażona chociaż wiedziałam jak walczy się ze smokami ale nie chciałam żadnego zabijać... Bałam się co ze mną będzie i liczyłam na pomoc.... ''' Czkawka' '''Nie mogłem spać... Cały czas nachodziły mnie złe myśli. Nawet z wodzowaniem mam teraz o wiele większy problem. Boję się o nią ale wszyscy pocieszają mnie że będzie dobrze... Tata na pewno dobrze by doradził.. Tęsknie za nim ale musiałem wziąć się w garść i zacząć działać. Musiałem obmyśleć plan ale trudno jest to zrobić bo nawet nie wiem gdzie Dagur ją zabrał. Siedziałem przy stosie kartek i cały czas myślałem... ale nagle ktoś zapukał do drzwi:' Śledzik: Czkawka to my! Otworzyłem drzwi i cała grupa jeźdźców smoków weszła do salonu: Chcemy ci pomóc.. Czkawka: Poradze sobie.. Nie musicie się o mnie martwić. Sączysmark: A właśnie że musimy! Stary, potrzebna ci jest pomoc i my jestesmy tą pomocą. Czy mi się wydaje czy Smark ostatnio zmądrzał. ''' '''Mieczyk: No właśnie! ... A tak właściwie to o czym mówimy? Szpadka walneła go w łeb i powiedziała: Szpadka: Kretynie! Chodzi o Astrid.. Mieczyk: Aaaa... ok, to na czym ja ......... Nastała cisza na jakieś parę minut przez to że Mieczyk nie mógł sobie przypomnieć ale tą głuchą ciszę przerwała Heather'a: Heather: Czkawka! Chyba udało mi się ustalić na jakiej wyspie może znajdować się Astrid... Chodz! Czkawka: Ale ja cię o to nie prosiłem! Popatrzyłem się na Śledzika i od razu wiedziałem że to on. Śledzik: No co? My tylko pomagamy... Pobiegłem za Heather do jej domu. Na pierwszy rzut oka było widać ogromną mapę znanym nam terenom: Heather: Moim zdaniem to może być tu.. W końcu Albrecht mu pomagał więc wydaje mi się że może to być w promieniu jego wyspy.. Czkawka: Możliwe... Trzeba tam polecieć! Heather: Zaraz, zaraz a plan? ''' '''Czkawka: Już go wymyśliłem! Powiedziałem to wybiegając z jej domu: Szczerbatek! Lecimy! Śledzik: Ej a my? Czkawka: Nie martwcie się lecicie z mną.. Widziałem jak na buzi Śledzika pojawiał się szczery uśmiech.. Wyruszyliśmy na wyspę łupieżców lecz nie wpuścili nas ale chcieli schwytać nasze smoki lecz i tak udało nam się uciec. Byliśm oddaleni od wyspy o jakieś cztery tysiące stóp i tam postanowiliśmy się zatrzymać: Czkawka: Śledzik, lecisz na wschód. Śledzik: Jasne! Czkawka: Sączysmark ty poleć na południe. Sączysmark: Nie ma problemu! Czkawka: Mieczyk, Szpadka wy lecicie na południe a ja na zachód. Mieczyk: Jasne! A zaraz gdzie jest południe? Szpadka go walneła i powiedziała: Szpadka: W tamtą strone ośle! Mieczyk: Ej siora! Nie pozwalaj sobie! Szpadka: Pozwolić to sobie mogę na przyłożenie tobie w łeb! Czkawka: Możecie już? I rozleiceli się w swoje strony. Mam nadzieje że znajdziemy tą wyspę... Oby Astrid dobrze sobie radziła..... 'Rozdział 3' Ten rozdział jest dedykowany Adzie Iwasieczko i Robertowi Mobilowi :) ''' Astrid' '''Wrzucili nas na arenę i zamknęli bramę.. Byłam przerażona a Albrecht patrzył się na mnie z zniesmaczeniem:' Albrecht: Musimy działać wspólnie.. Samotnie nie damy rady Astrid: Ok. Ale nagle przerwał mi Dagur... Dagur: Witam na naszej arenie!! Będziecie tutaj walczyć o swoję życię.. oczywiście możecie walczyć wspólnie ale nie wiem czy to wam dużo da.. Na początek coś co bym z zamkniętymi oczami zabił.. Zębiróg Zamkogłowy! Akurat się złożyło że każda głowa jest dla jednej osoby..... Wypuścić go! A i oczywiście macie do wyboru piękną broń.... ''' '''Taa ta broń była super.... 2 tarcze i jeden nóż. Idealne..... Brama została otworzona a z niej wyleciał Zębiróg... Nie chciałam mu zrobić krzywdy ale musiałam mu ją zrobić... Albrecht przytrzymał jego głowę a ja kopałam w niego... Mimo że Albrecht kazał mi wbić nóż nie słuchałam go i starałam się zrobić biedakowi jak najmniejszą krzywdę jednak w pewnym momencie Albrecht się na mnie zdenerwował odepchnał mnie i wbił nóż w oko nieszczęsnego smoka. Walnełam o ścianę i zaczęłam płakać nie dlatego że mnie uderzył ale że zrobił ogromną krzywdę biedakowi: Dagur: Ooo.... Już nie dajesz rady z emocjami Astrid? Jaka szkoda... Mniejsza o to! Pora zwiększyć stawkę! Wypuścić Krzykozgona! Przy tym imieniu byłam zupenie zdruzgotana.. Albrecht: Musisz być silna! Sam nie dam rady! Patrzyłam się na niego z łzami w oczach Astrid: Ale ja nie chce im robić krzywdy! Nie mogę! Nie dam rady! Albrecht: Musisz! Inaczej to my będziemy dla tych smoków kolacją! Astrid: Nie mogę!..... Odłożyłam tarczę i podeszłam pod bramę za którą znajduję się Krzykozgon... Myśli Astrid: Nie boję się! Dam radę.. Uda mi się go oswoić.. Jestem Astrid Hofferson! Dam sobie radę Dagur: Uuu... odważna... Takie lubię! Obok niego stała Dastia i walnęła go w głowę: Przepraszam skarbie... Ale przecież ty jesteś odważna kochanie... Uśmiechneła się do niego ale gdy tylko od niego odeszła zrzędła mu mina: Dobra koniec tego niech Krzykozgon ją zabije! Ja idę do fregaty... Wypuścili go, wyleciał jak wiatr. Skierował twarz w moim kierunku... Bardzo się bałam ale zatrzymałam zimną krew, zamknełam oczy i wysunełam rękę: Dagur: Co ona wyprawia?! ''' '''Strażnik Dagura: Chyba chce go oswoić? Dagur: Wiem kretynie! Nie pozwolić jej na to! Zabić ją już!! Już czułam jego dotyk gdyby nie to że dostał strzałką usypiającą a na mnie ruszyli strażnicy Dagura. Bałam się i zaczęłam uciekać ale Albrecht skoczył mnie bronić. Niestety pokonali go i wyłożyli na ziemię i powoli zaczęli się zbliżać do mnie: Dagur: Na co czekacie? Zabić ją!! Myślałam że to już koniec zamknęłam oczy i oparłam się o ścianę gdy nie znajomy dzwięk... Bardzo znajomy.. Był to dzwięk pędzącej Nocnej Furii która strzeliła plazmą w żołnieży rozkładając ich po całej arenie. Czkawka po mnie przyleciał... On żyje?! Nie mogłam się powstrzymać z radości. Czkawka: Czy życzy sobię pani podwózki na jedynej nocnej furii? Rzuciłam się na niego z ogromną radością że aż spadł z Szczerbatka. Astrid: Czkawka!! Dziękuje!! Rozpłakałam się ze szczęścia. Dagur: Ty żyjesz?! Nie ma takiej obcji! Obudź Krzykozgona!! ''' '''Dastia: Nie da rady.. Usypianie trwa 1 dobę.. Dagur: Agrrrrr!!!! Wyjąć armatę! Nie mam zamiaru się z nimi droczyć! Czkawka: To lecimy? Astrid: A co to za pytanie? Wzbiliśmy się już wysoko ale nagle sobie przypomniałam: Zaraz! Trzeba uratować Albrechta! Pomógł mi tu przeżyć! Czkawka: Nie możemy! Dagur ładuje działo! Musimy lecieć. Albrecht: Lećcie! Ja sobie poradzę.. Ruszyliśmy tak szybko jak tylko mogliśmy ale Dagur wystrzelił już pocisk z armaty: Czkawka: Szczerbek! Musimy lecieć szybciej! Widziałam jak z każdą sekundą kula jest coraz bliżej: Musimy skręcić na Piekielny Przesmyk! Astrid: Ok tylko musimy uważać... Dagur: Co? Oni myślą że jeżeli polecą na Piekielny przesmyk to mnie zgubią?! Są śmieszni! Wyjąć pozostałe 20 dział i skierować na Piekielny Przesmyk! Myśleliśmy że nic nam nie grozi jednak myliliśmy się: Astrid: Czkawka... Może lepiej nie leć przez Przesmyk.... Patrz! ''' '''Czkawka: Już za późno! Musimy tędy lecieć! Nie dość że była mgła i bardzo wąski teren to jeszcze Dagur strzelał z Armaty. Świetnie! Kamienne kolumny sypały się jak piasek. Udawało się nam ich unikać ale niespodziewanie jedna uderzyła w ogon Szczerbatka i spadliśmy do oceanu nieprzytomni..... ''' Czkawka' '''Wpadliśmy do wody jak te kamiennie.... To była moja wina, bo nie umiem ochronic własnego domu, rodziny i przyjaciół... Jestem marnym wodzem.. Jeszcze gdzieś jesteśmy niewiadomo gdzie... Zaraz! Gdzieś jesteśmy? Wyrzuciły nas fale na brzeg jakiejś wysypy.. Na początku myślałem że to Wyspa Smoków ale była zbyt gęsta od roślin i nie było to Smocze Sanktuarium.. Otrząsłem się, wyplułem piasek z buzi i pobiegłem szukać Astrid:' Czkawka: Astrid! Astrid! Gdzie jesteś?! Szukałem jej z godzinę a po godzinie znalazłem Szczerbka leżącego na plaży: Szczerbek budź się! Gdzie jest Astrid? Spojrzał się na mnie i odsłonił skrzydło... Ochronił ją!: Szczerbek dziękuje! Przytuliłem go i zacząłem budzić Astrid... Astrid: Co się dzieje? Gdzie.... Czkawka: Nie martw się.. Jest dobrze.. Znaczy nie do końca bo nie wiadomo gdzie jesteśmy ale ważne że jesteśmy cali. Astrid: Ty to umiesz pocieszyć... Uśmiechneła się do mnie i wstała: Auuć! ''' '''Czkawka: Co się dzieje? Spytałem zaniepokojony. Astrid: Chyba złamałam nogę bo gdy wpadaliśmy do morza walnęłam w coś bardzo twardego.. Czkawka: Czekaj pomogę ci.. Trzeba znaleść jakieś schronienie a zgłębianie się w ten las chyba nie jest dobrym pomysłem.. Astrid: Masz rację.. Lepiej znajdzmy jakieś schronienie... ''' *Na wyspie Dagura*' '''Dagur: Na pewno przeżyli! Czkawka ma zbyt dużego farta... Ale nie na nim mi zależy ale na Nocnej Furii. Macie ją znaleźć! A i przygotować wszystkie Szepczące Śmierci do przeniesienia fregaty! ' Dastia: Mamy ich znaleźć? Dagur: Oczywiście że tak! Znajdź ochotników do szukania a potem przeczeście cały Przesmyk. Dastia: Jasne. Dagur: No co tak sterczycie?! Wołać Szepczące Śmierci! Dopuki nie ma ich na Berk mam szanse zrównać tą wyspę z ziemią! ''Rozdział 4'' ''' Astrid '''Znaleźliśmy jaskinie w której mogliśmy się skryć, Czkawka pomógł mi usiąść na skale i poszedł pozbierać trochę trawy żeby rozpalić ogień a Szczerbatek poszedł za nim chociaż Czkawka kazał mu zostać. Siedziałam sobie i patrzyłam w niebo na gwiazdy. Byly przepiękne ale podziwianie ich przerwał mi dziwny szum zza krzaków. Myślałam że to Czkawka chce mnie wystraszyć. Astrid: Czkawka daj spokój.... Lecz nie wychodził.. Siedziałam przed grotą i rozglądałam się: Czkawka! Wyłaź! Wiem że to ty! Powoli zaczęłam panikować: Czkawka? To ty? Nie mogłam się ruszyć więc rzuciłam kamieniem w krzaki i to był mój błąd. W jednej chwili z prędkością burzy wzleciał nademną smok którego nigdy w życiu nie widziałam.... Patrzył mi się w oczy i podlatywał coraz bliżej... Byłam tak przerażona że zsunełam się z kamienia i powoli odsuwałam się od niego ale on cały czas się przybliżał.. Cały czas patrzył mi w oczy gdy podszedł już bardzo blisko mnie dostrzegłam w jego oczach coś co mnie hipnotyzowało.. Nie mogłam nic zrobić a w mojej głowie słyszałam głos tego smoka.. Głos Tajemniczego smoka: Pomożesz mi dziewczyno... Pójdziesz teraz za mną.. Nie mogłam się oprzeć.. Chociaż gdy próbowałam wstać od razu upadałam... W pewnej chwili gdy po raz kolejny upadałam smok mnie złapał.. Byłam na prawdę zdziwiona: Czkawka: Astrid mam trochę tra..wy..... Hej zostaw ją! Smok spojrzał się na niego i tak samo zachipnotyzował Czkawkę ale Szczerbatek gdy zobaczył zbliżającego się do tego smoka Czkawkę od razu wystrzeli kulę plazmy i odgonił smoka.... Chyba słyszał to co ten smok mówił do nas w myślach.... Otrząsneliśmy się a Czkawka do mnie podbiegł: Astrid! Wszystko gra? ''' '''Astrid: Tak jest dobrze. Znaczy chyba.... Czkawka: Musimy z tąd uciekać.. Astrid: Ale nie mamy jak... Lotka (Chyba tak to się nazywa) Szczerbatka się zepsuła! Czkawka: Nie o to mi chodzi.... Wiejemy! Spójrz za siebie! ''' '''Astrid: O nie znowu?! Czkawka wziął mnie na ręce i zaczeliśmy uciekać... Wiadomo przed kim, żołnierzami Dagura... Wysłał na nas pościg ale nie wiem jakim cudem nas znaleźli... Musieliśmy wejść w głąb lasu żeby ich zgubić ale i tak nas widzieli: Żoł. Dagura: Tam są! Brać ich! ''' '''Biegliśmy przez długi czas aż w pewnym momencie z Czkawką wpadliśmy do dziury... Nawet głebokiej: Czkawka: Aaaa! Auuu! Sturlalismy się jeszcze na niższe piętro i powoli się otrzęsaliśmy: Nie Szczerbek! Widzieliśmy jedynie jak biedak jest usypiany i wplątywany w grubą linę.. Myśleliśmy że nas też zabiorą ale powiedzieli: Żoł. Dagura: Co ty robisz? Przecież mieliśmy donieść tylko Nocną Furię! Ich możemy sobie odpuścić... Odeszli a w tej jaskini do której wpadliśmy zapadła ciemność.... Astrid: Widzisz coś? Z zaniepokojeniem się zapytałam. Czkawka: Nie za bardzo.... Zaraz przecież mam Piekło! Wyjął klingę i zaświecił Astrid: Dużo lepiej.... Podnieśliśmy się, oczywiście Czkawka podniósł mnie i pomagał chodzić... Jaskinia była ogromna! Większej w życiu nie widziałam... Rozglądaliśmy się z spokojnie 3 godziny. Byłam już bardzo zmęczona. Czkawka zauważył to po mnie i powiedzial: Czkawka: Marnie wyglądasz.... Powinniśmy odpocząć. Położył mnie obok ogromnego stalagnatu (stalaktyt i stalagnit połączone ze sobą jakby ktoś nie wiedział :D ) Usiadł obok mnie a ja oparłam głowę na jego ramiu: Martwie się o niego.... Dagur na pewno coś mu zrobi.... Astrid: Nie martw się... Ważne że nam nic się nie stało i sądzę że Szczerbatkowi uda się uciec! Przecież znasz go... Wiesz jaki jest zwinny... A teraz chodźmy spać.... Jestem wykończona.. Czkawka: Racja..... Niestety ja nie miałam spokojnych snów. Cały czas śnił mi się ten smok. Nie rozumiem... Jego oczy musiały na mnie jakoś wpłynąć... Gdy tylko się budziłam i znowu zasypiałam to sen się nie zmieniał. Ale już za któryśtam razem przyśnił mi się inny.... O wiele gorszy. Byliśmy na Atherii.... Wyspie Dagura, Właściwie to na fregacie. Ja byłam związana a Czkawka miał związane ręce i był na mostku: Dagur: Weźcie nocną furię! To już nie jest jego przyjaciel! Ma wepchnąć go do tego morza i niech w końcu on umrze!! Wypuścili Szczerbatka... Wyglądał jak maszyna nie jak prawdziwe zwierzę... Był cały opancerzony w metal... To było straszne patrzeć jak najlepszy przyjaciel nie jest sobą i musi zabić własnego .... Jeszcze Czkawka jest osobą którą naprawdę kocham.. Czkawka: Ej Szczerbek to ja.... Nie martw się naprawimy to wszystko! Jakoś.... Razem! Szczerbatek był coraz bliżej a Czkawka się odsuwał... Nie wiem czemu nic nie mogłam mówić a nie miałam zakrytej twarzy.. Te sny są dziwne: Szczerbek proszę cię! Jesteśmy przyjaciómi! Nie pamiętasz? Szczerbatek nadal się nie zatrzymywał. Czkawka stał już na krawędzi i wtedy Szczerbatek strzelił w niego plazmą zrzucając go do wody i się obudziłam. Wystraszona ale naprawdę dziwne było to że Czkawka obudził się w tym samym czasie też poddenerwowany. Czy jemu też śnił się koszmar? ''' Valka' '''Czkawki z Astrid i grupą nie ma już od paru dni..... Martwię się o nich. Każdego wieczora staję z kolacją na balkonie i patrzę się w stronę morza wyczekując na nich. Mijały tygodnie a o po nich ani śladu.... Aż pewnego wieczora ujżałam nasze zguby... Wylądowali a ja podbiegłam tak szybko jak tylko mogłam.' Valka: Nareszcie jesteście!! Czemu byliście tak długo? Po tym pytaniu wszyscy mieli tak smutne miny że aż mi zachciało się płakać: Śledzik?... Gdzie Czkawka?..... Popatrzył się na mnie z wielkim smutkiem w oczach. Śledzik: Chyba..... nie żyje..... Po tych słowach nie mogłam uwieżyć jak... Valka: Ale jak?! Co się stało? Miałam już ogrom łez w oczach: Śledzik! Odpowiedz! Mieczyk: No.... Dagur strzelał z swoich armat i zagonił ich na Piekielny Przesmyk... Po ostrzale zamienił się w ruinę..... Śledzik: Szukaliśmy ich po całym Przesmyku ale nie znaleźliśmy ich.... Słuchałam tego z kompletnym niedowierzeniem.... ''' '''Valka: Ale dlaczego on?! Najpierw Stoick, a teraz on! Nie zasłużył na to! Rozpłakałam się ale wszyscy mnie pocieszali.. Nie dawało mi to ulgi.... Z każdym dniem Berk stawało się co raz smutniejsze... Wszyscy byli smutni a wodza było brak. Chcieli żebym to ja została wodzem ale nie zgodziłam się.... Pyskacz też... Więc został Jorgenson... Stanął na czele naszego klanu. Nie był dobrym wodzem ale potrzebowaliśmy go aby nie narazić się na najazdy wrogów... ''' Czkawka' '''Obudziłem się z wielkim przerażeniem.... Miałem okropny koszmar. Dagur zamienił Szczerbatka w metalowe monstrum bez uczuć. Zrzucił mnie do morza i wtedy się obudziłem... Dziwne było to że Astrid obudziła się w tym samym czasie też zaniepokojona jak ja...' Czkawka: Też miałaś koszmar? ''' '''Astrid: Tak.... Okropny! Szczerbatek zamienił się w metalowego potwora i zepchnął cię do morza. Czkawka: Co? Miałem dokładnie taki sam sen! ' '''Astrid: To nie możliwe... ' '''Czkawka: Chyba że..... Astrid: Co? Chyba że co? Czkawka: Musimy się dostać na Berk do Gothi! Astrid: Ale dlaczego?! ''' '''Czkawka: To może być przepowiednia..... Astrid: Chyba sobie żartujesz! Nie żartujesz? Spojrzałem się na nią z grymasem. Czkawka: Nie, nie żartuje.... Podniosłem się, wziąłem Astrid na ręce i zaczęliśmy szukać wyjścia. Znowu męczyliśmy się z szukaniem wyjścia z tego labiryntu ale gdy już przestałem wieżyć że to przeżyjemy uslyszałem głos: Głos w głowie Czkawki: Idz w prawy tunel... Zdziwiłem się co się dzieje... Ale zaufałem głosowi... Doszliśmy do ogromnej pieczary z której wychodziło 8 tuneli: Idz w 6 tunel.... Po raz kolejny się posłuchałem i dobrze że to zrobiłem. Po przejściu parunastu metrów mogłem ujżeć blask słońca. Astrid spała więc od razu ją obudziłem... Czkawka: Astrid! Obudź się! Astrid: Co się dzieje? Czemu tu jest tak jasno? ' '''Czkawka: Udało się nam wyjść! ' 'Astrid: To świetnie!... Tylko pytanie jak uda nam się odejść z tej wyspy? W tym momenice wyleciał znowu ten smok... Którego odgonił Szczerbatek od Astrid. ' 'Głos Smoka: Zapraszam na grzbiet.. Było to dla mnie bardzo dziwne... Na początku mówiłem że nie ma takiej obcji ale po spieraniu się smok nas zachipnotyzował i uniusł się ponad chmury.. Gdy byliśmy już wysoko odhipnotyzował nas: ' 'Czkawka: Ej! ej! Co to ma być? ' 'Głos Smoka: Nie martwcie się... Zawiozę was na waszą wyspę... ' 'Czkawka: Ale dlaczego? ' 'Astrid: No właśnie?! ' '''Głos Smoka: Chce wam pomóc... Wasza wyspa jest w niebezpieczeństwie. Dagur już ruszył fregatą na waszą wyspę. A ja muszę pouzupełniać braki w znajomości Dagura..... Czkawka: Co masz przez to na myśli? Głos Smoka: To mam na myśli, że musze go zabić za to co zrobił na naszej wyspie.. Astrid: A co dokładnie? ''' '''Głos Smoka: To było z 9 lat temu.... Nasza wyspa była pełna takich jak ja... Dopuki nie przybył Dagur. Wtedy miał bzika na punkcie zabijania smoków.. Schwytał wszystkich moich przyjaciół i rodzinę robiąc z ich skóry zbroje albo płaszcze a z kłów robił naszyjniki i sztylety... Jedynie ja przedtrwałem... Gdy uciekałem zostałem zraniony w skrzydło i nie mogłem odlecieć więc uciekałem przez las i wpadłem do tej dziury w której wy spędziliście 2 dni. Czkawka: Naprawdę mi przykro.... Obiecuje ci że Dagur nie przeżyje tego bitwy! Obiecuje........ ' 'Rozdział 5 ''' Astrid '''Lecieliśmy ponad chmurami..... Był przepiękny zachód słońca. Wszystko było takie w ciepłych barwach aż mi zrobiło się trochę lepiej: Astrid: Czkawka..... Czkawka: Tak? O co chodzi Astriś? Uśmiechnął się do mnie. Astrid: No bo wiesz.... Jesteś już razem trochę czasu a my jeszcze nie byliśmy na jakiejś poważniejeszej randce... Gdy pokonamy Dagura ,poszedłbyś ze mną? Zrobiłam oczy na zbitego psa. Czkawka: Astrid..... Z tobą wszędzie. Pocałowałam go w usta lecz pocaunek przerwał nam ogomny huk... No jasne dotarliśmy już do Berk... Odłamki drewna latały jak piórka, potęrzne armaty demolowały wszystko na swojej drodze.... Astrid: To gdzie lecimy? Od razu na fregate czy na Berk? Mówiłeś że musimy dostać sie do Gothi... Czkawka: Nie ma na to czasu..... Lecimy na fregate a właściwie ja.... Astrid: Chyba sobie żartujesz... Nie ma mowy! A jeżeli te sny to była prawda?! Nie mam zamiaru cię opuszczać. Czkawka: Wysadź ją na Berk ok? Szepnął do smoka Głos smoka: Dobrze...... Polecieliśmy na Berk. Astrid: Czkawka przecież mieliśmy lecieć do fregaty. Czkawka: I tak będzie... Zchodź! ' '''Astrid: Nie ma mowy! ' '''Czkawka: Astrid! Nie mam zamiaru cię narażać po raz kolejny! Złaź! Było widać że jest na mnie zły..... więc zeszłam Astrid: Uważaj na siebie.... ''' '''Czkawka: Nie martw się... będę uważał. Pocałował mnie w policzek i odleciał. Po chwili zauważyłem jak biegnią do mnie moi przyjaciele... Śledzik: Astrid!! Ty żyjesz! ' '''Astrid: A co nie widać? ' 'Valka: Astrid! Gdzie jest Czkawka?! ' 'Astrid: Poleciał na fregatę, kazał mi zostać na Berk.... Gdzie jest Wichura? ' '''Śledzik: W schronie.. Czeka na ciebie z 5 tygodni... Pobiegłam szybko do schronu i przytuliłam Wichurę: Astrid: Tęskniłaś? ' '''Wichura: Rrrraw! ' 'Astrid: Ja też! Dobra lecimy! Pobiegłam w stronę wyjścia i wskoczyłam na Wichurę ale zatrzymali mnie: ' '''Valka: Astrid... Czy ty na pewno wiesz co robisz? Czkawka sobie poradzi... Astrid: Nie! nie poradzi! Muszę lecieć do Gothi! Gdzie jest? ' 'Śledzik: W swoim domu.... Poleciałam tam z ogromną prędkością, stanełam na platwormie i weszłam do jej domu. Był tam też Pyskacz...... ''' Czkawka' '''Ruszyłem na statek. Byli tam też wojownicy z Berk którzy walczyli z wojskiem Dagura. Wyjołem ''Płomień ''i stanąłem przed Dagurem:' Dagur: Hmm........ Spodziewałem się że nie przeżyjesz ale jak widać Czkawuś twardy jesteś ,,wodzu" Berk.. Czkawka: Koniec z twoimi chorymi żądami władzy! Już nie żyjesz za to co zrobiłeś Berk i za to że porwałeś Astrid. Dagur: No, no ,no.... Czkawka nie wydaje mi się że ci się uda. Wyjął szablę i zaczęła się walka na miecze. Przyznam że nie jestem w to dobry ale długo nam walka nie zajęła bo smok któy nas tu przywiuzł strzelił potęrznym pociskiem plazmy. Dagur się otrząsnął i powiedział: Dagur: Ooo..... Kope lat! Jak tam twoja rodzina Hiptor? A zapomniałem przecież ona NIE ŻYJE! Smok był bardzo smutny ale również wściekły. Ruszył na niego już miał mu na spokojnie odgryść łeb gdyby nie strzałka usypiająca..... Dagur: Dziękuje ci skarbie.. Dastia: Nie musisz..... Dagur: Wiem nie muszę... Widziałem u niego na twarzy okropny uśmiech: Zakuć ich! Popatrzą sobie jak sprawuje się nowe działo! Zdziwiło mnie to że Dastia też została zakuta. Dastia: Ty parszywy kłamco! Jak mogłeś mnie wykorzystac?! ' '''Dagur: Bo widzisz kochana... Potrzebna mi była tylko twoja wiedza, to dzięki niej zbudowałem to cudo. Z pod kabin statku wysunęło sie ogromne działo. Było wielkości 8 szczerbatków.. Właśnie Szczerbatek! ' 'Dastia: Obyś się smarzył w piekle! ' 'Czkawka: Gdzie jest Szczerbatek?! ' 'Dagur: Teraz ci się przypomniało o twoim przyjacielu? No dobrze jak chcesz zobaczyć... to proszę bardzo! Otworzył bramę i nie wieżyłem własnym oczom. Wszystko się dzieje co działo się w śnie.... Ale zaraz Astrid nie ma.... To może jednak to była taka połowiczna przepowiednia: Miło będzię patrzeć jak twój najlepszy przyjaciel zrzuca cię do morza z hukiem! Hahaha! ' 'Czkawka: Jesteś nienormalny! ' '''Dagur: Możliwe! Ale co z tego? Powoli odchodziłem od Szczerbka.... Ale to nic nie dawało. Czkawka: Co ty mu zrobiłeś?! ''' '''Dagur: Że tak powiem ulepszyłem.... Czkawka: Mordko będzie dobrze! Tylko musimy działać razem! Pomożesz mi? Nie reagował... Świetnie pewnie za chwilę będzie mój koniec: Szczerbek! Proszę cię wiem że mnie słyszysz! Musisz coś zrobić! Zrobimy coś razem! Pokonamy go i będziemy mieli święty spokój. Stałem już na krawędzi, czułem jak spadam ale nagle coś mnie złapało: Valka: Znowu matka ratuje syna. Zaśmiała się. ' '''Czkawka: Co wy tu robicie?! Mieliście zostać na Berk! ' '''Astrid: Nie martw się! Załatwimy go razem! Przewróciłem oczami: Czkawka: Ahhhh...... Dobra! ''' Czkawka 'Widziałem jak Astrid odkuwa Dastie: ' 'Astid: Mam nadzieję że nam pomożesz... ' '''Dastia: Niech tylko dorwę tego palanta to skróce go o głowę. Astrid: Masz jakąś siatkę? ' '''Dastia: Tak a co? ' '''Astrid: Rzuć tam gdzie jest nocna furia. Rzuciła i ubespieczyła że Szczerbatek nie zepsuje planu. Staneliśmy wszyscy przed Dagurem: Sączysmark: Koniec zabawy, świrusie! ''' '''Dagur: No dobrze macie mnie..... Czkawka: Złaź z armaty! ''' '''Dagur: A mówiłem wam że jest naładowana? Podpalił lont i wymierzył w Berk. Czkawka: Uciekajcie! Powstrzymam go! ' '''Astrid: Nie ma opcji! ' 'Czkawka: Śledzik! Zabież ją i uciekajcie! Odlecieli a ja wyciągnąłem ''Płomień: ''To sprawa między nami! 'Nie miesazaj innych w swoje gry! '' Dagur: Tak to sprawa między nami! Starałem się przekręcić armatę ale co chwilę Dagur na mnie leciał z mieczem. Lont był już kompletnie spalony. To był koniec Berk z mojej winy. Ale usłyszałem znajomy dzwięk. Dzwięk który zawszę wywoływał u mnie radość! Tak jak on. Szczerbatek wystrzelił pocisk plazmy który przewrócił lufą w dół działo a ja odkopnąłem Dagura wprost pod lufę: WAŻKI!!! Jeszcze mnie popamięta.....!!!!! Rozległ się huk!! Działo rozwaliło statek w kawałki i zaczął kompletnie płonąć. '' '' Astrid '' ''Patrzyłam z daleka na rozwalony statek: '' ''Astrid: Nieeeee!!! Rozpłakałam się.... Valka: Niech Odyn ma go w opiece... Dolecieliśmy do Berk... Tam rozpłakałam się jeszcze bardziej: Astrid: Ale dlaczego on?! Thorze!!! Dlaczego?! Wszystkim było smutno i postanowiliśmy zrobić ceremonie na jego cześć... Włożyliśmy jego ulubioną zabawkę gdy był jeszcze mały: Valka: Pamiętam jak siedziałam przy nim i szyłam mu tego smoka.... Valka rozpłakała się chyba bardziej niż ja... Włożylismy ją na mały statek i rzuciliśmy pochodnie. Wszyscy stali smutni i ponuży. Ja stałam dalej od nich miałam dość emocji na dziś. Stałam oparta o wielki głaz i patrzyłam się na ruiny fregaty. Nagle poczułam czyjiś dotyk na moim policzku. Ten dotyk był kogoś kogo bardzo dobrze znałam. Dopiero gdy usłyszałam co mówil mi do ucha poznałam kto to. Czkawka: Co to za ponura mina? Przecież wygraliśmy... Stałam jak słup soli i patrzyłam się na niego z otwartą buzią. Astrid: CZKAWKA!!! Rzuciłam się na niego jak opętana i wszyscy się zbiegli. Valka: Synu! Przytulił się do mamy. Widziałam że miał łzy w oczach ze wzruszenia. Walnełam go w twarz: Czkawka: Za co? '' ''Astrid: Za to że miałam już sobie żyły podcinać ze smutku za tobą! i pocałowałam go namiętnie Czkawka: A to za co? '' ''Astrid: Za to że żyjesz, uratowałeś całe Berk, i skończyłeś wojnę z Dagurem i..... Czkawka: I? '' ''Astrid; Dla tego że cię kocham.. Znowu go pocałowałam. Wszyscy zaczęli nam bić brawa: Co się tak patrzycie? Przecież nasz wódz wygrał nam wojnę!! Wszyscy wiwatowali na cześć Czkawki, nawet zanieśli go na rękach do głównej hali. Żeby uczcić koniec wojny postanowiono że dzisiaj odbędzie się Impreza!..... ''' *Nexteł :)*' ' Czkawka' '''Wszyscy nieśli mnie na rękach.... Trochę było mi nie wygodnie ale co mi tam. Z tą imprezą to chyba trochę przesadzili ale ok... Posadzili mnie na tronie na którym zawsze siedział tata. Gdy znowu o tym pomyślałem zrobiło mi się smutno ale po chwili to mineło. Rozbawił mnie widok Sączysmarka który dostaje z liścia od Szpadki i od razu zapomniałem o wszystkich smutkach. Gdy zabawa trwała spokojnie już z 2 godziny dopiero zwróciłem uwagę że w orkiestrze która cały czas grała muzykę grał Śledzik:' Czkawka: Śledzik?! Od kiedy ty grasz w orkiestrze? Popatrzyłem się na niego z kompletny zdziwieniem. Śledzik: Od 4 lat... To ty nie wiesz? ''' '''Czkawka: Nooo........ nie. Zrobiło mi się trochę głupio bo Śledzik jest moim najlepszym przyjacielem a ja o nim tyle nie wiem: No dobra to powodzenia. Śledzik: Dzięki. A i Czkawka! Obróciłem się: Astrid mówiła żeby ci powiedzieć żebyś poszedł przed Główną Halę. Czkawka: Nie mogła mi tego powiedzieć? ' 'Śledzik: A myślisz że ja wiem? Powiedziałam mi tylko żebym ci to przekazał. Odszedłem od Śledzika i kierowałem się w stronę wyjścia ale moja mama mnie na chwilę zatrzymała: Valka: Czkawka... Czkawka: Tak? O co chodzi? Valka: Chciałam ci tylko powiedzieć że jestem z ciebie bardzo dumna i podejżewam że Stoick też by był.... No masz znowu walneła w smutną strunę. Czkawka: Dziękuje.. Uśmiechnąłem się do niej ale po chwili uśmiech zniknął z mojej twarzy: To mogę już iść? Valka: A tak, oczywiście. Już stałem obok bramy ale mama znowu mnie zatrzymała: A gdzie idziesz? Ale moja mama jest ciekawska. Czkawka: A do Astrid, a co? Chyba przesadziłem z tą pewnością siebie, szczerze mówiąc trochę się boje co ta Astrid wymyśli...... ''' '''Valka: No dobrze... Chyba nie była zadowolona ale nie wiem dlaczego... Może dla tego że chciała ze mną spędzić trochę czasu bo mnie 20 lat nie widziała... Hmm..... Jak teraz o tym myśle to może mieć sens, ale dobra wiem że nie powinienem odpuszczać sobie spotkań z rodziną ale to ten jeden jedyny raz. Wyszedłem przed bramę Wielkiej Hali a przed nią siedziała Astrid na ławcę. Podszedłem do niej i usiadłem obok: Czkawka: Słucham panią... Przysłał mnie Śledzik.. Spojrzała się na mnie tymi niebieskimi ślepiami. Można by się w nich utopić.. Astrid: To gdzie idziemy? Zdziwiłem się o co jej chodzi: Czkawka: Ale o co ci chodzi? Astrid: Czkawka.... , nie udawaj głupola. Ty naprawdę nie pamiętasz? Obiecałeś mi że pójdziemy na randkę jak tylko skończy się wojna z Dagurem... To wpadłem.... Jak ja mogłem zapomnieć?! ''' '''Czkawka: Jescze nie miałem czasu o tym pomyśleć... Podrapałem się po głowie. Spodziewałem się takiego plaskacza że by mi głowa z kablami odleciała ale ona mnie przytuliła: Astrid: Nie dziwie ci się... To ty uratowałeś całe Berk. Niepotrzebnie tak pochponie się na to rwę.... Osmutniała i schyliła głowę. Ale chwiciłem ją za podbródek i skierowałem prosto na moją twarz: Czkawka: Dla mnie w każdej chwili możemy polecieć gdziekolwiek bylebyśmy byli sami, we dwoje. Od razu widziałem na jej twarzy uśmiech. I pocałowałem ją w usta: To co lecimy? Astrid: Ale gdzie? ''' '''Czkawka: Gdziekolwiek.... Uśmiechnąłem się do niej i zawołałem Szczerbatka.... Biedak nadal musi siedzieć w tej metalowej zbroi ale mam zamiar jutro mu ją ściągnąć w kuźni Pyskacza. Astrid zawołała Wichurę i polecieliśmy.. Gdy lecieliśmy Astrid zaczęła rozmowę: Astrid: Jak się czujesz po tych wydarzeniach? Spojrzałem się na nią a po chwili spuściłem głowę w dół patrząc się na morze: Czkawka: Trochę taki oszołomiony. Trudno trochę mi dojść do siebie.. Astrid: Jak ci się udało uciec? Co ona taka ciekawska? ''' '''Czkawka: A co ty taka ciekawska? Spojrzałem na nią chytrym uśmieszkiem. Astrid: Bo martwiłam się o ciebie.... Osmutniała.. Chyba ją trochę uraziłem z tą ciekawością. Podleciałem do niej bliżej i podniosłem jej głowę.. Czkawka: Ej no chyba się na mnie nie gniewasz? To był tylko żart... Nie miała zamiaru zdejmować smutku z jej twarzy. Astrid: Dla mnie to nie jest śmieszne... Martwie się o ciebię... Jeszcze bardziej posmutniała.. Brawo Czkawka! Na swojej randce doprowadziłeś swoją dziewczynę do smutku! Poprostu brawo!! Ahhh.... Po co ja to mówiłem z tą ciekawością. Po prostu masakra.... Ja też osmutniałem myśląc o tym że ja się nabijam z tego że ona się o mnie martwi.. Czkawka: Przepraszam Astrid... No to zawaliłem całą randkę.. Chcesz wrócić? Patrzyłem się na nią z przekonaniem że po tym co powiedziałem będzie chciała wrócić do domu.. ale mnie zaskoczyła. Astrid: Nie ma mowy.. To że powiedziałeś coś źle to nie znaczy że mamy tu wracać. Widziałem jak na jej twarzy znowu pojawia się jej promienisty uśmiech: To gdzie lecimy? ''' '''Czkawka: Znam takie jedno bardzo ładne miejsce... Leć za mną! Zaczęła sięnawet ze mną ścigać chociaż ona wogóle nie wiedziała gdzie lecieć. Kiedy zwalniałem ona też... W końcu dotarliśmy. To miejsce to klif z kolumnami z pięknym widokiem na zachód słońca. Zawsze tu przylatywałem z Szczerbatkiem gdy kończyliśmy lot od 3 lat.. Patrzyłem na Astrid której najwidoczniej bardzo spodobało się jej to miejsce. Astrid: Jak tu pięknie... Zupełnie jak wtedy gdy 5 lat temu zabrałeś mnie ponad chmury. Tu jest tak samo. Widziałem na jej buzi bardzo duży uśmiech ale również zdumienie. Czkawka: Ja tam pamiętam jak 5 lat temu to prawie mi siekierą głowę odrąbałaś.. Obydwoje zaczęliśmy się śmiać: I pamiętam jak 5 lat temu tak dokładnie poznałem dziewczynę moich marzeń, Astrid Hofferson.. Widziałem jak się zarumieniła. Usiadłem na ziemi i zacząłem rysować w moim notatniku. Astrid zawsze mi mówi że mam talent ale ja tak nie uważam. Narysowałem nas Szczerbka i Wichurę i włożyłem jej do ręki zamykając ją w pięść. Spojrzała na mnie ze zdziwieniem bo nie widziała że rysuje. Przyglądała się cały czas krajobrazowi. Zobaczyła to i spojrzała się na mnie z promienistym uśmiechem. Usiadła obok mnie: Astrid: Mówie ci ty masz naprawdę talent. Przewróciłem oczami. Czkawka: Tak tak i powinienem go jakoś wykorzystać... Już chyba 70 raz mi to mówisz. Walneła mnie w ramię: Ała.... powiedziałem to jakby ktoś zabrał ze mnie resztki duszy a Astrid się zaśmiała: To co robimy? Będziemy tak siedzieć i patrzeć na zachodzące słońce? ' '''Astrid: A no może a co? ' '''Czkawka: Jak wolisz. Astrid: Nie pasuje ci to? Spojrzała na mnie z takim nieprzekonaniem. Czkawka: No może trochę. Siedzieliśmy chwilę w ciszy ale nagle mnie pocałowała i powiedziała: Astrid: A to ci pasuje? Czkawka: No może.... Co ja taki nie odważny jestem? Powinienem prosto w twarz jej powiedzieć że podobało mi się to: No może bardziej mi się podobało. ''' '''Astrid: To właśnie chciałam usłyszeć. Znów mnie pocałowała ale teraz tak bardziej namiętnie i po chwili gdy jeszcze się całujemy słyszę rechot. Oczywiście to moja mordka się tego śmieje: Czkawka: Co cię tak śmieszy co? Spojrzał się na mnie i nadal malował się na jego twarzy uśmiech. Astrid: A daj mu spokój.. Uśmiechneła się do mnie a ja odwzajemniłem gest znowu ją pocałowując. Znów słyszałem śmiech tego gada ale wypchnąłem mu rękę przed jego pyszczek i zasłoniłem mu widok. Ahh... ta chwila mogłaby trwać wiecznie jak każda z moją księżniczką niestety musieliśmy się powoli zbierać... Tym razem lecieliśmy razem na Szczerbatku. Astrid była we mnie wtulona i trzymała mnie w pasie. Przyznam że było mi miło i czułem takie ciepło że ktoś się o mnie troszczy. Miło było patrzeć na zachodzące słońce. Był to naprawdę przepiękny widok. Dotarliśmy na Berk. Impreza jeszcze trwała... Chociaż się nie dziwię. Wandale słyną z tego że uwielbiają balować do białego rana i dłużej. Mi za bardzo to nie pasuje. Nagle ktoś pociągnął mnie za rękę: Astrid: Idziemy zatańczyć? Spojrzała na mnie z ciekawością. Czkawka: Nie wiem..... Astrid: No co ty? Chociaż jeden raz... Proszę.. Zrobiła oczy zbitego psa. Nie no! Nie dam rady, nie mogę się oprzeć jej przepięknej buzi i błękinych oczach. Czkawka: No dobra.... Ale tylko jedną.. Zaciągneła mnie spowrotem do wielkiej hali i podeszła do Śledzika i powiedziała mu coś na ucho a potem podbiegła do mnie. Czkawka: Co chciałaś od Śledzika? Astrid: A zobaczysz.. Uśmiechneła się do mnie i usłyszałem Śledzika ' 'Śledzik: Chciałbym prosić o ciszę... Wszyscy ucichli. Ten utwór dedykujemy naszemu wodzu Czkawce. I wszyscy zaczeli bić brawa. Kompletnie tego nie rozumiem. Ucieszyło mnie to że zagrali melodię mojej ulubionej piosenki którą zawszę nucę sobie gdy latam na Szczerbatku. Astrid położyła ręce na moich ramionach a ja na jej bokach. Tak porwała mnie melodia tej piosenki że zapomniałem o wszystkich i zacząłem sobie nucić jej tekst: Czkawka: Udajmy się tam gdzie nikt nie poszedł... Nie czekajmy na nikogo... Zejdźcie nam z drogi! Po tym zacząłem dalej nucić melodię ponieważ po tym refrenie jest przerwa i gra melodia. Znów zacząłem nucić kolejną zwrotkę gdy nagle usłyszałem że nie tylko ja śpiewam. Astrid,Czkawka: Budzę się w przestworzach.. Nie można się rozbić tak wysoko, w porządku, posmakujmy tego. Spojrzałem się na Astrid i widząc że nuci tą samą piosenkę uśmiechnąłem się do niej bardzo szeroko. Odwzajemniła gest również się uśmiechając. Ale jej uśmiech był o wiele piękniejszy: ''' '''Nie czekamy na nikogo. Udajmy się tam, gdzie nikt... Nie czekamy na nikogo. Udajmy się tam, gdzie nikt... Udajmy się tam, gdzie nikt nie pójdzię... Na koniec piosenki pocałowałem ją i przytuliłem i znowu słyszę bicie braw.... na Thora to tylko pocałunek.... Astrid staneła na przeciwko mnie i powiedziała: Astrid: I co taki koszmar? Widziałem jej chytrą minę. Czkawka: Tak było okropnie.... Żartuje oczywiście. Uśmiechnąłem się do niej. Podbiegła do Astrid ,Szpadka i coś chciała pogadać na osobności. Mnie akurat zawołali Mieczyk, Sączysmark. Usiadłem obok nich: Mieczyk: Noo stary! Związek z Asrid chyba bardziej rozkwita. Sączysmark: Noo to widać... Szczerze mówiąc nie jestem pewien czy oni mają po kolei w głowie. Wystawił mi rękę z kuflem piwa i się zapytał: Chcesz? Trochę glupio mi było odmówić ale nie miiałem chęci na piwo. Wypiłem jeden łyk i zacząlem rozglądać się za Astrid. Widziałem jak rozmawia z Szpadką i Heather obok bramy. Śmiały się z czegoś. Jestem ciekaw z czego. Nagle skończyły gadać i podeszły do nas. Astrid: Czy nie ustraszony wódz Berk ma ochotę po raz kolejny przejść koszmar? Wszystkie się zaśmiały. Czkawka: Hah... Bardzo śmieszne.. Przewróciłem oczami. Astrid: Co ty taki ponury? Znowu zaczęła się o mnie martwić. Czkawka: Bo nie kręcą mnie takie imprezy... ''' '''Astrid: Ale to impreza na twoją cześć. Dla ciebie. Powinieneś się w nią angażować.. Znów przewróciłem oczami: No chodź! Szarpneła mnie za rękę i wyciągneła na sam środek sali.. Jednak miała rację było cudownie... Przetańczyliśmy spokojnie z 3 godziny.. I przyznam że trochę już wypiłem... Ale w porównaniu do Mieczyka i Sączysmarka to było kompletne minimum. Obydwoje leżeli na stoliku nieprzytomni... Była gdzieś z druga w nocy a jak to mają w nawyku Wandale nadal balują... (heheh :D ) Siedziałem obok Śledzika który jako jedyny był że tak powiem trzeźwy... Pogadałem z nim trochę ale nagle poczułem że ktoś mnie znów ciągnie za rękę. To była Astrid: Astrid: Wiesz... może zagramy w taką pewną grę? Spojrzałem się na nią z zdziwieniem ale na jej twarzy widziałem chytry uśmiech. Ona coś tu planuje.... Czkawka: A cóż to za gra? Spytałem z dużą pewnością siebie.. Astrid: A dowiesz się. Nie podoba mi się ten jej uśmiech. Po raz pierwszy nie podoba mi się uśmiech Astrid. To nie dobrze. A to może przez ten alkohol? Nie mam zupełnie pojęcia.... ''' '''Czkawka: No dobra... powiedziałem to z przygnębionym głosem. Gdy weszliśmy do domu Astrid dopiero wszystko się wyjaśniło. Chodziło jej o to.... To się Czkawka wtopiłeś... Obudziłem się z ogromnym bólem głowy... Na Thora!! Jak mnie głowa boli.. Ale nie tylko z bólem głowy ale i obok Astrid i nagi..... Ja nie mogę!! Czy ja naprawdę to zrobiłem?! Nie wiem czy to był ten moment... Myślałem że mamy jeszcze trochę czasu przed no tym!.... Nigdy więcej piwa Czkawka! Na zawsze... Boże ale ja długo rozmyślam... Ale wsumie to nic nie pamiętam z wczoraj... Jedynie że trochę tego piwa wypiłem. Podniosłem się i założyłem spodnie... Niech sobie śpi. Nie będę jej budził.. Bardzo słodko wygląda gdy śpi.. Zszedłem po schodach.. Jej rodziców nie było.. Podobno musieli na parę miesięcy wypłynąć w morzę z Johanem Kupczym... Pomyślałem że zrobię chociaż jakiś miły gest więc zrobiłem jej śniadanie. I napisałem do niej kartkę: ,,Proszę, moja księżniczko. Jakby co jestem w kuźni. Kocham. Czkawka". Musiałem zdjąć tą zbroję z Szczerbatka. Założyłem koszulę i wyszedłem z domu. Kręciłem się po całej wyspie szukając mojej mordki. Poszedłem w stronę kuźni do Pyskacza: Czkawka: Hej Pyskacz.. Nie widziałeś Szczerbatka? Pyskacz: Oczywiście że tak... Szczerbatek chodź! No znajoma mordka pojawiła się przedemną i byłem zdziwiony: Czkawka: Pyskacz.... Znowu mnie wyręczasz?(Nie wiem jak się odmienia wyręczyć.... Moja znajomość polskiego się popisuje :P :D ) Przecież ja miałem mu to zdjąć... Pyskacz: Eee... tam! Daj spokój. Już miałem odchodzić ale zatrzymał mnie: Podobno wczoraj nie wróciłeś do domu... Po imprezie. Gdzie byłeś? Nie no Pyskacz! Co on taki ciekawy? Nie ma mowy nie powiem mu... To musi zostać pomiędzy mną a Astrid. Czkawka: A co cię to tak interesuje? Spojrzałem na niego i przewróciłem oczami. ''' '''Pyskacz: No nie wiem.... Valka się martwiła gdzie jesteś i od rana szuka cię po Berk.. O wilku mowa.... Właśnie moja mama przyleciała z pretensjami. Valka: Gdzie ty byłeś? Szukam cię od rana... Starałem się ją jakoś oszukać... Czkawka: Nocowałem w Wielkiej Hali... ''' '''Valka: Czkawka... Ah... Wiem że kłamiesz.. Nawet Mieczyk i Sączysmark zwlekli się z tamtąd do domów, a rano tam byłam i ciebie nie było... Czkawka: No bo szukałem Szczerbatka.. Patrzyłem jej z pretensją w oczach: Valka: Nie uwierze ci... Mów prawdę! Nie no masakra! To jestem skończony... Mama mnie za to zabije.. Czkawka: Masz mnie...... Kłamałem.... ''' Next :D' '''Spojrzałem mamie prosto w oczy... Nie umiałem ponownie czegoś wymyśleć. Już miałem mówić ale Astrid uratowała mnie:' Astrid: Cześć Czkawka! Podeszła do mnie i pocałowała mnie w policzek. Dziękuje za pyszne śniadanko. Uśmiechnęła się do mnie ale znowu usłyszałem głos mamy: Valka: Nadal nie doczekałam się odpowiedzi Czkawka.... Spojrzała na mnie trochę ze złością, trochę ze smutkiem... A ja bezwzględu na to powiedziałem: Czkawka: Powiem ci mamo jak wrócimy z Astrid. Spojrzała się na mnie ze zdziwieniem. Astrid: To gdzie my się wybieramy? Co? Spojrzała się na mnie z uśmiechem. Czkawka: Aaa.... dowiesz się.. Równierz się uśmiechnąłem: Do zobaczenia mamo.. Widziałem tylko jak na mnie patrzy z wielkim smutkiem. Naprawdę się źle z tym czuje ale boję się jak zareaguje na to... Muszę o tym pogadać z Astrid. Zawołałem Szczerbka i polecieliśmy. Astrid zostawiła Wichurę w domu bo podobno coś źle się czuje i opiekuje się nią Śledzik. Lecieliśmy, Astrid przytuliła się do mnie a ja zacząłem rozmowę: Czkawka: Mamy problem...... Spojrzałem na nią z lekkim niepokojem. Astrid: Jaki? ''' '''Czkawka: Mama chce wiedzieć dlaczego mnie wczoraj nie było w domu... Nie mogę jej o tym powiedzieć.. Napewno się wkurzy. Astrid: Aaa.. Chodzi ci o wczoraj.. No to rzecywiście mamy problem.. Może powiedz że nie dałeś rady dojść do domu i zanocowałeś u mnie. Popatrzyłem się na nią z wielką niepewnością Czkawka: Nie da rady... Moja mama nie da się oszukać.. Chyba będzie trzeba jej powiedzieć prawdę... Astrid: Masz racje... Lepiej tego nie ukrywać. Wracajmy to powiemy jej razem. Uśmiechnęła się do mnie. Czkawka: Dzięki że jesteś przy mnie w tej chwili. Pocałowałem ją w usta. Usłyszałem jak ktoś mruczy. Mojej mordce najwidoczniej się to nie podobało: No co tak jęczysz? Nie podoba ci się coś? Walnął mnie z ucha: No dobra przepraszam... Wróciliśmy na Berk i poszedłem z Astrid do mojego domu. Gdy tylko wszedłem zauważyłem moją mamę, lekko poszląchiwała podszedłem do niej i kucnąłem przy niej: Czkawka: Mamo o co się stało? Otarła łzy: Valka: Boli mnie to że mój własny syn nie chcę mi powiedzieć prawdy i mnie spławia... O Thorze.... Ale mi się smutno zrobiło. Jak ja mogłem tak postępować: Czkawka: Przepraszam cię mamo... Obiecuje że będę z tobą szczery do końca moich dni... Valka: A więc powiesz mi gdzie byłeś? Nadal widziałem jak po jej policzkach spływały łzy... Było mi naprawdę trudno się wypowiedzieć ale powiedziałem jej co działo się zeszłej nocy. Gdy skończyłem mówić widziałem jak mama robi wielkie oczy... Chyba do końca niedowierzała że to prawda: ''' '''Valka: Ale jak? Odziwo mówiła bardzo spokojnie. Czy napewno dobrze zrobiliście? Myślicie że jesteście gotowi zostać rodzicami? Wsumie jak o tym pomyśleć to miała bardzo dużo racji z tym czy jesteśmy gotowi na to: Czkawka: Nie martw się mamo... Na pewno damy sobie radę ale bez pomocy jednej osoby się nie obejdzie. Uśmiechnąłem się i widząc że na buzi mamy również pojawia się uśmiech powiedziałem: Potrzebujemy twojej pomocy mamo. Przytuliła nas oboje i powiedziała: Cieszę się że niedługo zagości u nas nowy mieszkaniec Berk. Znowu widziałem na jej twarzy łzy ale o były łzy szczęścia. Widać było że bardzo się z tego cieszy. Usiedliśmy przy stole, mama zrobiła nam herbatę i zaczeliśmy rozmawiać... 'Rozdział 6' ''' Czkawka' ' *Parę miesięcy później*''' Na Thora! Jak ja dam radę jej o powiedzieć.... Jak ona na to zareaguje? Pewnie będzie na mnie wściekła że zostawiam ją gdy niedługo na świat ma przyjść nasze dziecko... Ah! Czkawka tobie to zawsze nie idzie po twojej myśli! Nie no muszę się odważyć. Zbieram się od 2 tygodni.... Dobra dam radę! Dobra idę do niej... Stanąłem przed drzwiami, chwilę pomyślałem i zapukałem: Astrid: Otwarte! Wszedłem do jej domu. Coś robiła w kuchni, przerwała i podeszła do mnie: Cześć skarbie.. Pocałowała mnie... Ja mimo że uwielbiam jak mnie całuje nie byłem ani szczęśliwy ani uśmiechnięty. Spojrzała na mnie z zdziwieniem a potem ze smutkiem: Co się stało? Czkawka: Ah... Astrid. Zbierałem się żeby to powiedzieć: Astrid: O co chodzi Czkawka? ''' '''Czkawka: Ja.... ja.... ja muszę wyjechać na cały rok. Na jej twarzy malował się smutek, zdziwienie złość. Bałem się jak na to zareaguje. Astrid: Ale dlaczego?! Nie chcesz ze mną być?! Odpuszczasz sobie mnie i dziecko?! No to się wściekła.... Muszę jej to wytłumaczyć zanim za bardzo ją poniesie. ' '''Czkawka: Nie Astrid... ' '''Astrid: Nic do mnie nie mów! Myślałam że mnie kochasz! A ty odpuszczasz sobie teraz?! Miała wychodzić z domu ale ja złapałem ją za rękę. Zaczęła się ze mną szarpać... Pocałowałem ją i powoli się uspokajała: Czkawka: Astrid uwierz mi że ja bym cię nigdy nie opuścił... Kocham cię i to naprawdę mocno ale musze wyjechać.. Zrozum to. Proszę cię! Przetarła łzy: Astrid: To dlaczego musisz wyjechać? Szeptała mi do ucha. Czkawka: Wyspa Katarios zmieniła swojego wodza. Ponoć jest kompletnym świrusem który torturuje mieszkańców wyspy... Muszę lecieć na Wyspę Orindia na wielką narade wodzów.... Zrozum Astrid muszę zadziałać! A jeżeli kiedyś przypłynąłby na Berk i tobie zrobił krzywdę? Przytuliła się do mnie mocno i pocałowała w policzek: Astrid: Ale dlaczego na cały rok? Niemógłbyś wrócić wcześniej? ''' '''Czkawka: Nie mogę wrócić wcześniej. Wielkie zebrania wodzów zawszę trwają 1 rok. Dlatego na rok zostałem sam bez taty. Tylko z Pyskaczem. Obiecuje ci gdy tylko wrócę nigdzie już nie pójdę bez ciebie. Astrid: A kiedy odlatujesz? Nadal miała łzy w oczach. Czkawka: Jutro z samego rana bo o 9 mam już tam być... Miałem już wychodzić ale poczułem dotyk na moim ramiu. Spojrzałem się na Astrid: Astrid: Obiecaj mi że wrócisz i to jak najszybciej... Spojrzałem się prosto w jej przepiękne błękitne oczy i powiedziałem całym sercem: Czkawka: Obiecuje ci że cię nie opuszczę! Zbliżyliśmy się i pocałowaliśmy się namiętnie. Całowaliśmy się tak spokojnie z 10 minut. Postanowiliśmy spędzić ten dzień tylko we dwoje... Dzień minął naprawdę cudnie.. Naprawdę szkoda że muszę opuścić bliskich i Berk na cały rok... Oby Jorgenson dobrze tu sprawował.. Odprowadzałem Astrid do jej domu. Miałem zamiar wykorzystać tą chwilę do czegoś co planowałem już parę miesięcy. Astrid stanęła przed drzwiami i otworzyła je ale zatrzymałem ją: Czkawka: Astrid... Jest pewna sprawa o której już dawno chciałem ci powiedzieć. Patrzyła na mnie z zdziwieniem chociaż pewnie myślała o co mi chodzi.. Astrid: O co chodzi Czkawka? Dobra przyszedł ten moment. To jest ta jedyna.. Nie odpuszczę sobie teraz! Uklękłem przed nią i wyjąłem z kieszeni pierścionek. Czkawka: Czy wyjdziesz za mnie? (Jezzu!! Fu!! Ale ja tu Hiccstriduje!! Ale następuje już koniec tego Hiccstridowania) Patrzyła na mnie z taką radością w oczach. Rzuciła się na mnie z wielkim szczęściem: Astrid: Oczywiście że tak! Pocałowała mnie. No niestety przyjemna chwila musiała minąć bo się spakować muszę... : Chcesz zostać? Czkawka: Nie mogę.. Muszę się spakować.. Zniknął na jej twarzy uśmiech. Astrid: No tak... Dobranoc Czkawka. Pocałowałem ją w policzek. Czkawka: Dobranoc. Odchodziłem sobie spokojnie do domu i usłyszałem czyjiś głos: Pyskacz: W końcu się odważyłeś. Poklepał mnie po ramiu. Czkawka: Dziękuje ci że zrobiłeś ten pierścionek... Jestem twoim dłużnikiem. Pyskacz: Eee.. tam. Dobra leć do domu bo pewnie Valka się nie cierpliwi a ty się musisz wyspać. Czkawka: Racja. Dobranoc Pyskacz. Pyskacz: Dobranoc. Odziwo moja mama nie była zdenerwowana. Zjadłem kolacje, wskoczyłem na łóżko i zasnąłem. Rano a właściwie o 5 wstałem nawet wypoczęty. Obudziłem mordkę, zjadłem śniadanie, spakowałem się bo wczoraj zapomniałem i wyszedłem z Szczerbkiem na plaże w Berk. Zebrali się bliźniaki, moja mama, Pyskacz, Sączysmark, Śledzik i Astr.... Zaraz! Gdzie Astrid? Może jeszcze śpi? Nie będę jej budził: Śledzik: Powodzenia Czkawka! Sączysmark i bliźniaki powiedzieli to samo. Valka: Wracaj jak najszybciej.. Będzie nam cię tu brakowało.. Przytuliłem się do mamy i podszedł do mnie Pyskacz: Pyskacz: Powodzenia chłopie... Wróć w jednym kawałku.. Uśmiechnąłem się i powiedziałem mamie żeby przekazała Astrid że będę tęsknić i wyruszyłem. Ahh... To powietrze! Ta wolność! To jest to co uwielbiam! Tylko ja i moja mordka a wokół nas nieskończony świat.. To jest to! Cudowne uczucie! No oczywiście po chwili musiało się skończyć. Właściwie to nie pochwili bo minęły 3 godziny. Ale ten czas z mordką szybko leci.. Wylądowałem na podeście przed wielką bramą. Wyspa Orindia wygląda przepięknie ale nie pobije niesamowito malowniczych zachodów słońca. Zszedłem z Szczerbka i przywitałem się z wodzami innych wysp. Czkawka: Witam. To wielki zaszczyt spotkać się z panem. Karvil: Witaj Czkawko. Jestem Karvil... Czkawka: Karvil Sprawiedliwy wiem. Mój tata opowiadał mi o panu. Karvil: A właśnie. Moje kondolencje... Był naprawdę niesamowitym człowiekiem.. Weszliśmy do hali. Była naprawdę podobna do naszej na Berk. W środku było 14 krzeseł i ogromny stół. Razem było nas 13.. Czekaliśmy na ostatnią osobę.. Wodza wyspy Katarios. Mamy rozwiązać problem. Jestem ciekaw czy nam się uda.. Dobra, przybył. Otworzył bramę i usiadł w ostatnim krześle: Witam was wszystkich na naradzie wodzów! Tym razem musimy rozwiązać sprawę wyspy Katarios. A więc zacznijmy od tego, Gordanie dlaczego torturujesz mieszkańców własnej wyspy? ''' '''Gordan: Że co?! Gordan jest już starszym człowiekiem. Widać że do tego się nie przyznaje: Jakim prawem mnie o to osądzacie?! Widać że był wściekły. Oswalt: Nie kłam! Porwałeś mojego przyjaciela i do 5 miesięcy temu i nadal nie wrócił!! Gordan: Chodzi ci o Gustawa? Przecież przypłynął do swojej rodziny! Wypraszam sobie takie osądzanie! Nic nikomu nie zrobiłem... Karvil: A masz sposób aby to udowodnić?... Wszyscy się na niego spojrzeliśmy. Ja nie miałem zamiaru na razie się wcinać w rozmowy dlatego że za bardzo nie jestem w temacie. Muszę dokładnie się dowiedzieć o co chodzi. Gordan: Nie... Posmutniał... Nie wygląda na świrusa który jest mistrzem tortur... Za tym hełmem i bujną brodą kryję się chyba dobra osoba... Nie mam pojęcia co myśleć... Dobra muszę zadziałać: Czkawka: A może sprawdźmy jego wyspę zanim wyciągniemy jakieś wnioski z tej rozmowy.. Spoglądali na mnie jak na kompletnego idiotę.. Oswalt: Nie ma takiej opcji! Nie mam zamiaru stać się niewolnikiem! Musimy go zabić! Będę bronił swój dom i każdą osobę którą będzie starał się skrzywdzić! Zabić go! Wszyscy wstali z krzeseł i kierowali się w stronę cofającego się Gordona.. Nawet Karvil, osoba którą zawsze traktowałem jako sprawiedliwą i odważną osobę wziął topur i jeszcze szybszym krokiem niż wszyscy inni kierował się w stronę Gordona.. Nie no trzeba zadziałać!! Trzeba to wyjaśnić.. Takie czasy wzajemnego mordowania już dawno minęły.. Stanąłem pomiędzy grupą wodzów a Gordanem: Czkawka: Rozwiążmy to jak cywilizowani ludzie! Nie potrzeba tutaj żadnych bójek! Ustalmy to na spokojnie! ''' '''Karvil: Tu nie ma co ustalać! Jego życie zagraża nam i nie tylko! Karvil ruszył na niego z toporem ale został zatrzymany przez moją mordkę. Strzelił plazmą pod stopami Karvila odrzucając go: Czkawka: Tak nic nie zdziałamy! Zróbmy to na spokojnie! Nikt nie musi ginąć! Gdy tylko dokończyłem ostatnie słowo poczułem ogromny ból głowy i zemdlałem.. Gordan mnie oszołomił... A to drań! Nie daruje mu tego! Obudziłem się w łóżku a obok mnie spał Szczerbatek.. To był sen?! Ktoś zaczął wchodzić na górę. To jakiś żołnierz.. Nie to nie jest sen.. ' 'Żołnierz: Gordon zaprasza pana do wielkiej altany... Proszę za mną! ' '''Czkawka: A co ze Szczerbatkiem?! Nie zostawie go tutaj! ' '''Żołnierz: Nie bój się.. Nie zrobimy mu żadniej krzywdy.. Za chwilę wrócisz do swojego pupila... Poszedłem za nim.. Zauważyłem przez otwartą bramę że Gordon z kimś rozmawia.. Już miałem do niego iść i kazać aby mi wszystko wytłumaczył ale zauważyłem że puszcza jakieś dziwne znaki do strażnka a ten złapał mnie i wrzucił w krzaki: Czkawka: Ej co to ma by.....!! Zasłonił mi buzię: Żołnierz: Spokojnie. Za chwilę wszystkiego się dowiesz. Trochę się uspokoiłem ale i tak nie byłem pewien po chwili usłyszałem krzyki: Orion: Co to było?! Masz mi to wyjaśnić! Słyszałem kroki które stawały się coraz głośniejsze.. Gordon: To nic! Pewnie jakieś zwierzę... Może dokończmy sprawę? ''' '''Orion: Dobra... Słuchaj! Jeżeli nie zabijesz wodza Berk będzie z nami nie dobrze.. Dobrze wiesz jak ostatnio się skończyła nieudana akcja.. Karvil nas pozabija! A ty jeszcze startujesz z ratowaniem tego chłopaka? Mogłeś go zostawić! Gordon: Nie! Nie mogłem! Karvil ponastawiał wszystkich innych wodzów przeciwko mnie! To on starał się mnie ochronić! Chłopak jest naprawdę odważny stając na przeciw dowódcą rady wodzów.. Wsłuchiwałem się z ogromnym zaciekawieniem. Ale po chwili wychyliłem się zza krzaków i do nich podszedłem: Czkawka: Co to znaczy ,,miałem zginąć" co?! ''' '''Gordon: Ale jak?! Ty tu...?! Ahh... Mówiłem mu żeby cię z tąd zabrał a nie wrzucił w krzaki.... No dobra Czkawka... Muszę ci wszystko wytłumaczyć...... Czkawka: No słucham..... Gordon: Karvil z resztą wodzów wybijają siebie nawzajem.. Przekupuje wrzystkich aby wyelminować jednego.. Tym razem wypadła kolej na mnie... Chcieli mnie zabić ale chroniłem się przed nimi. Karvil chciał mnie przekupić żebym zabił wodza Berk czyli ciebie. Nie zgodziłem się na to chcociaż nadal mnie namawiał.. Podczas zebrania miałem cię oszołomić żeby cię dorwać ale wiedziałem że Karvil będzie chciał mnie też schwytać.. Więc ogłuszyłem cię i zabrałem z wyspy.. Karvil to chory morderca! Wybił już 6 wodzów i nadal mu nie mało... ' '''Czkawka: Więc dlaczego mnie uratowałeś? ' '''Gordon: Jesteś odważną osobą, Czkawko. Mimo że twój ojciec wiedział że nie jesteś silny ani zwinny ciągle wierzył że jest cień szansy na to że się zmienisz.. Musimy zapobiec temu wszystkiemu..: Skończyliśmy rozmawiać i nagle zauważyliśmy generała armii wyspy Katarios, Oriona. Przybiegł strasznie zdyszany: Orion: Panie! Karvil!... Ruszył na Berk! Chce żeby Czkawka zginął i żeby to on stał się wodzem Berk! ''' '''Czkawka: Co?! Zrobiłem wielkie oczy... Gordon: Musimy tam lecieć! Ja pobiegłem do Szczerbatka, obudziłem go i wróciłem sporwrotem do altany. Obok Gordona stał chyba jego smok, z gatunku Koślawych Mruków (Czy jakoś tak to się odmienia XD) ''' '''Czkawka: Ruszajmy! Wskoczyłem na Szczerbatka i ruszyliśmy.. ''' Astrid' '''Brakuje mi Czkawki... Smutno tu bez niego.. Mimo że minęły dopiero 2 dni już czuję się samotna, a co dopiero jak muszę czekać cały rok. Usłyszałam krzyk Śledzika:' Śledzik: Astrid! Musisz to zobaczyć! Chodź! Pobiegłam za nim na wieżę i spojrzałam w lunetę: Astrid: Co to na Thora jest?! ' 'Śledzik: Boję się że to może być jeszcze groźniejsze niż Oszołomostrach Drago... i dwa razy większe.. Astrid: Zaraz! Patrz! To... Czkawka?! Zbiegłam na dół i widziałam jak coś mi pokazuje i coś do mnie krzyczy.. Później dopiero zrozumiałam co mówi: Czkawka: ASTRID!! Uciekaj!!! JUŻ!! Lecieli jak jakaś torpeda... Po chwili zrozumiałam dlaczego tak do mnie krzyczał... Z wody wyłonił się smok który chyba nikomu nie był znany.... Był dwa razy większy od Oszołomostracha i pluł zimnym ogniem.. Thorze! Uczucie jak najpierw jesteś zamrażany a potem czujesz że płoniesz okropne! Czkawka rzucił się na mnie... ''' Czkawka' '''Rzuciłem się na Astrid a smok splunął ogromną strzałą mroźnego ognia i strzelił prosto we mnie... Odrzuciłem Astrid od siebie żeby ją chronić.. No świetnie! Witam w Valhali... Przynajmniej ją uratowałem.. Zaraz co jest czuję jak ktoś mi wali w głowę i do mnie krzyczy: Czkawka! Wstawaj!! Spóźnisz się do szkoły!! No oczywiście ''A to wszystko był sen głupiego nastolatka lubiący fantastykę..... ' ' Koniec ' 'Wiem... Zszokowani! Ale spokojnie to jest dopiero wstęp... Do całego opowiadania :D Jeszcze dzisiaj dodam kontynuacje jako nowy blog :) Nie skończyłbym tak szybko.. A wyjaśnienia: Nie miałem już za bardzo pomysłów na życię ze smokami na Berk ale za to mam mnóstwo pomysłów na życie w teraźniejszości :) I to jest do niej wstęp :) Jeżeli ktoś to czytał dla życia ze smokami i w ogóle to przykro mi ale już z ty koniec.. :/ Może poszukać innego bloga ale mam nadzieję że życie Czkawki w przyszłości będzie również bardzo interesujące :D Podam na stronce link do kontynuacji i bywajcie wikingowie :D ' 'Dziękuje wam za 80 kom!! :D Jesteście naprawdę niesamowici!! :D ' 'Komentarz = Powód dzięki któremu na mojej twarzy pojawia się uśmiech i mam chęć do dalszego pisania :) ' To jak na razie koniec :) Zapraszam do komentowania i oceniania ;) Zapraszam na stronki na FB: https://www.facebook.com/pages/Masz-serce-wodza-i-dusz%C4%99-smoka-JWS/802768193117524?ref=hl albo https://www.facebook.com/pages/JWS-na-zawsze/1996916780447311?ref=hl :D Mój podpis na stronce to #Maruda Pozdrawiam Jancie2000 (na stronie #Jancia) :) Przez czytanie jej niesamowitych blogów mnie natchneła chęć spróbowania :) Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach